Pościg cz I
by realswobby
Summary: Tytuł roboczy. Ed i Al zamierzają dotrzeć do Central City, znaleźć notatki doktora Marcoh i odkryć Prawdę, lecz jedno wydarzenie zmienia wszystko...


I

- „Prawda ponad prawdą", hę? – Edward Elric zgniótł wiadomość w metalowej dłoni i z irytacją wepchnął papierową kulkę głęboko do kieszeni. – I co to niby za wskazówka?

- Na pewno niezbyt szczegółowa – zauważył Al. Z żalem odprowadzał wzrokiem odlatującego ptaka, spłoszonego nieoczekiwanym hałasem. – Może doktor Marcoh chce, żebyśmy pamiętali o tych słowach, gdy już znajdziemy jego notatki?

- Ale co to w ogóle znaczy? – Chłopak z rezygnacją opadł na ławkę, wyciągając nogi daleko przed siebie. – Jeśli facet sugeruje, że jego badania nie są tym, czego szukamy, to dlaczego zdradził nam miejsce ich ukrycia? A może będziemy musieli przeszukać całą Bibliotekę?

- Możemy też znów odwiedzić doktora w drodze do miasta i zapytać o szczegóły.

- Nie ma mowy! – warknął Ed, a jego mina nagle zaczęła przypominać młodszemu bratu upartego osła. – To oznaczałoby przyznanie się do porażki! Sami świetnie sobie poradzimy, wielkie dzięki. W końcu jesteśmy alchemikami i to nie byle jakimi – dodał chełpliwie.

Al westchnął. Oboje znajdowali się na zatłoczonej stacji w ich rodzinnej wiosce Resembool, czekając na pociąg do Central City. Dzień zapowiadał się wyjątkowo ciepło i słonecznie, poranne chmury zniknęły, a okolicę zalał przyjemny blask. Ludzie przechadzali się po peronie z uśmiechami na twarzach, niedaleko słychać było bawiące się dzieci. Nikt już nie dziwił się na widok wielkiej, stalowej zbroi i chłopca w czerwonym płaszczu i białych rękawiczkach.

Przynajmniej tutaj, pomyślał Al. Choć przyzwyczajony do takiego stanu rzeczy, nadal deprymowały go zdziwione spojrzenia przechodniów, a czasem nawet znajomych osób. To nieustannie przypominało mu o sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

Dlatego właśnie zmierzali do Stolicy. Po raz pierwszy mieli przed sobą konkretny trop, a nadzieja na zdobycie tego, za czym gonili od trzech lat, nareszcie zaczęła wydawać się możliwa do spełnienia. Al nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wraz z bratem znajdzie się w Narodowej Bibliotece Amestris. Tam, zgodnie ze słowami doktora Marcoh leżą notatki, zawierające informacje na temat Kamienia Filozoficznego – tajemniczego artefaktu, dzięki któremu zignorowanie najważniejszych Zasad Alchemii byłoby możliwe. To dzięki niemu bracia mogliby wreszcie odzyskać to, co stracili.

Al popatrzył na ptaki przechadzające się po płytach peronu, potem na grupkę nieopodal rozrabiających dzieciaków. Marzył, by móc znów czuć to, co one.

- Powinien zaraz być – przerwał ciszę Ed, patrząc na swój kieszonkowy zegarek, symbol Państwowego Alchemika. Ziewając głośno, przeciągnął się i wstał. – Chyba mam jakieś drobne, więc skoro jest jeszcze trochę czasu…

Nagle padł na niego wielki cień. Chłopak skulił się odruchowo.

- Kupiłem bilety oraz dzisiejszą gazetę. – Donośny głos majora Alexa Louisa Armstronga rozbrzmiał mu nad głową, a wielka dłoń opadła ciężko na jego ramię. Pod Edwardem ugięły się kolana. – Zobaczcie, doprawdy ciekawe rzeczy piszą o waszym rodzinnym regionie.

- O naszym regionie? – zdziwił się Al i wziął gazetę. Ed, wciąż z nietęgą miną, przysiadł obok na oparciu, by mieć lepszy widok. – Chodzi o Resembool?

- Nie tylko. To dotyczy prawie całej południowo-wschodniej części Amestris.

Właściwy artykuł znaleźli na trzeciej stronie. „Czy dojdzie do rozłamu?", głosił tytuł.

- „Wczoraj w East City podpisano zgodę na zorganizowanie trzydniowego festiwalu pod hasłem Wolność dla Wschodu. Impreza ma odbyć się na głównym placu miasta, zaś jej celem jest zrzeszenie jak największej ilości zwolenników idei stworzenia państwa niezależnego od militarnych rządów Amestris. Organizatorzy liczą na wysoką frekwencję, gdyż zgodnie z niezależnymi badaniami przeprowadzanymi od wielu miesięcy we wschodniej części kraju, systematycznie rośnie poparcie…" Stworzenie nowego państwa? Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim!

- Od dawna nie byliśmy w tych rejonach – zauważył Ed. – Nie licząc wypadu do Lior i Youswell, niemal dokładnie rok.

- Wszystko zaczęło się od Anihilacji Ishvaru – wtrącił major, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia ludzi na peronie. Pojawienie się olbrzymiego mężczyzny w mundurze wywołało spore zamieszanie. – Początkowo nie przejmowaliśmy się tym, jednak z czasem ciche szemrania przemieniły się w głośny protest przeciw obecnym metodom sprawowania władzy. Przede wszystkim przyczyniło się do tego stowarzyszenie nazywane „Drogą do Wolności", od ponad dwóch lat prowadzące szeroko zakrojoną, pokojową kampanię informacyjną na terenie wschodniego Amestris. Działacze przekonują mieszkańców o ich kulturowej odrębności od reszty państwa i kuszą perspektywą stworzenia własnego, opartego na lepszych rządach. Nie zabraniamy prowadzenia tego typu działalności – mówiąc to Armstrong pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą – niemniej jest to sytuacja stawiająca rząd w bardzo negatywnym świetle.

- Dziwne… - mruknął Ed. W East City, jak sam dobrze wiedział, władzę reprezentował pewien pułkownik, któremu z całą pewnością nie na rękę byłoby doprowadzenie do takiej sytuacji. Czym zajęty był Roy Mustang, że dopuścił do takiego zaognienia konfliktu na podlegającym mu terytorium? – Zobacz – wskazał palcem na tabelę w artykule – tutaj są wyniki poparcia społeczeństwa na Wschodzie dla tego stowarzyszenia. W okolicach Resembool jest niemal najwyższe, aż 70 procent… Winry jakoś nic nam o tym wszystkim nie wspominała.

- Niby kiedy? – zdziwił się Al. – Przez trzy dni i noce nic tylko naprawiała twoją protezę.

- No tak, faktycznie. – Ed nie zwrócił uwagi na sarkazm w głosie brata. – To by niejako tłumaczyło tak wielkie poruszenie na peronie.

- Dlaczego?

- Kasa, braciszku. – Edward uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Skoro ta impreza ma być takim wielkim wydarzeniem, to z pewnością do miasta przybędą tłumy. Istny szturm na hotele, więc kto może zaklepuje najlepsze miejsca. Chociaż myślę, że pewnie już od wczoraj ceny pędzą w górę.

Rozmowę przerwał im przeciągły gwizd. Wszyscy zebrani jak na komendę spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Długo wyczekiwany pociąg wreszcie pojawił się na horyzoncie.

Teraz dopiero dało się poznać, jak wielu ludzi postanowiło tego ranka wyjechać z Resembool. Gdy lokomotywa z hukiem i łomotem wtoczyła się na stację, wzbijając kłęby dymu, podróżni już czekali z bagażami, gotowi natychmiast wsiąść do środka. Wtedy Ed przypomniał sobie, że miał jeszcze przed wyjazdem kupić coś słodkiego na drogę.

- Zaraz wracam – zapewnił, gdy Al zaczął protestować. – To nie jest daleko, poza tym pociąg odjeżdża dopiero za pół godziny.

- Nie zapomnij zostawić coś na obiad! – zawołał Al, lecz tamtego już nie było. Chłopiec westchnął z rezygnacją. Bywały takie momenty, kiedy naprawdę obawiał się stracić starszego brata z oczu.

Major Armstrong mruknął coś o fascynująco-pouczającym rozwiązywaniu krzyżówek i wszedł z walizką Eda i gazetą do środka, zostawiając Ala przed wejściem do wagonu. Jemu to nawet nie przeszkadzało; mógł teraz spokojnie obserwować krzątający się tłum. Większość z tych ludzi znał nie tylko z widzenia, lecz oni albo byli zbyt zajęci, by do niego podejść, albo zwyczajnie nie wiedzieli, kim on jest. Ponadto wyraźnie unikali zbliżenia się do Ala; jeszcze nikt nie wszedł do wagonu, przy którego wejściu stał niczym strażnik, z rękami splecionymi na piersiach. Tym razem nie wywołało to w nim przygnębienia, lecz pewną satysfakcję. Czasami dobrze jest sprawiać wrażenie bycia kimś innym, niż się jest w rzeczywistości. Ciekawe, co by oni wszyscy powiedzieli, gdyby przekonali się, że w tej wielkiej, budzącej respekt zbroi tkwi czternastoletni dzieciak!

Dzięki temu, że górował nad całą resztą, mógł spokojnie wyglądać powrotu Eda. Znając dobrze jego możliwości oraz pamiętając o ilości „drobnych", jaką miał przy sobie podejrzewał, że zbyt prędko to nie nastąpi. O pensjach Państwowych Alchemików nie mówi się głośno, jednak to żadna tajemnica, że ich wysokość jest jednym z wielu powodów niechęci zwykłych ludzi do tej instytucji. Tym lepiej dla Eda, potrafiącego pochłonąć wręcz nienaturalnie wielkie ilości jedzenia. Al z łatwością wyobraził sobie brata koczującego przy jednym z wielu stoisk nad pączkami z kremem. „Żeby tylko nie stracił poczucia czasu", pomyślał. Spóźnianie się na odjazd nie należało do przyjemności, a im dwojgu zdarzało się to zbyt często, żeby można było mówić o przypadku. „Założę się, że przytarga ze sobą tyle słodyczy, ile tylko zdoła".

- Eee… Panie Zbrojo?

Al drgnął, a metalowe płyty zagrzechotały cicho. Rozejrzał się, lecz w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Spojrzał w dół i wtedy zobaczył szeroko uśmiechniętą buzię może dwunastoletniej dziewczynki z wielkimi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczami i dwoma niedużymi warkoczami. W rękach trzymała plik kolorowych ulotek. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Al uświadomił sobie, że mała coś do niego mówi.

- Um… przepraszam, czy mogłabyś powtórzyć?

- Chciałam serdecznie zaprosić pana do udziału w Festiwalu, który odbędzie się za miesiąc w East City – wyrecytowała formułkę, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. – Dokładna data będzie wkrótce podana w prasie. Proszę, tutaj znajdzie pan dokładniejsze informacje – to mówiąc podała Alowi ulotkę. – W planach jest mnóstwo atrakcji promujących tradycję i osiągnięcia ludności ze wschodniej części naszego kraju…

- Pracujesz dla „Drogi do Wolności", prawda? – przerwał jej Al. „Całkiem chwytliwa ta nazwa", pomyślał przy tym z lekką ironią.

- Nie, tylko pomagam. Rozdaję ulotki i zapraszam ludzi – wyjaśniła ze śmiechem. – Moja mama też pomaga, bo dzięki temu będziemy mogły pojechać do East City za darmo. Jeszcze nigdy tam nie byłam, no i chciałabym zobaczyć Festiwal. Ma być bardzo fajnie – dodała, robiąc słodką minkę.

- Dziękuję, w takim razie dobrze się nad tym zastanowię – zapewnił Al. – I żaden ze mnie Pan Zbroja; jestem Alphonse Elric.

- Nazywam się Maaya Fletcher – przedstawiła się dziewczynka, wyciągając rękę. – Bardzo przepraszam, ale muszę dalej rozdawać ulotki; gdy pociąg pojedzie, nie będzie tu nikogo. Było mi bardzo miło, panie Alphonse.

- Wzajemnie. – Al poklepał lekko Maayę po głowie, a ta zachichotała i odbiegła kawałek, machając mu ręką. Chwilę potem zniknęła w grupie osób, które jeszcze stały na peronie, a jej głos zagłuszył gwar rozmów.

Chłopiec nadal patrzył tam, dokąd pobiegła. Wspomnienia sprzed zaledwie kilku dni odżyły na nowo, znów miał przed sobą roześmianą twarzyczkę i brązowe warkoczyki. „Czy tak właśnie mogłaby wyglądać za kilka lat?...". Nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia rękawic. „Jej głos… nawet on jest niemal identyczny!". Wiedział, że nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób, jednak przez krótką chwilę prawie uwierzył, że to, co wydarzyło się tydzień temu w East City było tylko koszmarem. „Powiedziała, że nazywa się Maaya. I że nigdy tam nie była. Nie mogę się tak zadręczać, bo jeszcze trochę i będę ją widział wszędzie…"

- Co tam trzymasz, Al? Hej, słyszysz mnie?

- Ed!

Chłopak wyrósł przed nim jak spod ziemi. W rękach miał sporą, papierową torbę, której zawartość przypominała reklamę wszystkich słodyczy dostępnych w największej cukierni świata.

- Miałem już ciebie szukać. Naprawdę potrzebujesz tego wszystkiego?

- Przecież będziemy jechać cały dzień! – zaprotestował Ed z obrażoną miną.

- Nie zapomniałeś o obiedzie w pociągu, mam nadzieję?

- Za kogo mnie masz? Nie martw się, nie wydałem wszystkiego. – Poklepał dumnie kieszeń płaszcza, nieznacznie wspinając się na palce. – Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka. Powiedz, co to? – ponowił pytanie, wskazując na zaciśniętą pięść brata.

Al zupełnie zapomniał o ulotce.

- Piszą tu o tym Festiwalu, co ma być za miesiąc. Trochę się pogniotła…

- Przeczytałeś coś niepokojącego o tej całej organizacji? – Ed postawił paczkę na ziemi, po czym wziął ulotkę i zaczął szybko wertować strony. – Ludzie wokół chyba dostali kręćka na jej punkcie, mówią tylko o niej. Wiesz, nie ograniczają się tylko do robienia wody z mózgu; wszyscy twierdzą, że ich działacze szczególnie udzielają się społecznie, pomagają finansowo najbiedniejszym, urządzają dodatkowe zajęcia w szkołach, takie rzeczy… Ci organizatorzy muszą być nieźle pokręconymi fanatykami, nie? Chyba na serio myślą o uniezależnieniu się od Amestris…

- Zobacz, kto mi to dał – przerwał mu Al, wskazując palcem. – Widzisz tę dziewczynkę z warkoczami?

Starał się mówić normalnie, lecz właśnie zauważył Maayę zagadującą ostatnich maruderów na peronie. Wielki zegar na szczycie budynku poczekalni przypominał, że za kilka minut wybije jedenasta; dokładnie tyle brakowało do odjazdu pociągu. Ostatni podróżni chyba zdali sobie z tego sprawę, bo zaczęli pospiesznie żegnać się z małą wolontariuszką i wchodzić do jednego z wagonów. Maaya każdemu z nich machała na pożegnanie. Choć dzieliło ją od Ala około dwudziestu metrów, chłopiec wyraźnie widział jej uśmiechniętą twarz. Teraz jeszcze bardziej przypominała mu…

- A gdzie jest Alexander? No wiesz, jej PIES.

- Co?!

Zszokowany Al spojrzał na Eda, a tamten roześmiał się głośno. Wciąż chichocząc, mocno klepnął młodszego brata po ramieniu.

- Chodźmy już do środka. Za chwilę zaczną zamykać drzwi.

Al w milczeniu patrzył, jak Ed podnosi swoją paczkę i już bez słowa, nie oglądając się za siebie, wchodzi do pociągu.

Z budynku wyszedł, ziewając, jedyny strażnik na stacji, by zgodnie ze słowami Eda pozamykać wszystkie wejścia do wagonów. Jakby na dźwięk jakiegoś sygnału Al ruszył z miejsca, bezwiednie zmierzając w stronę dziewczynki. Chciał tylko jeszcze jeden raz spojrzeć w jej oczy z bliska. Czy rzeczywiście były dokładnie tego samego kształtu i koloru? Czy naprawdę iskrzyły się tą samą radością życia?...

Już tylko jeden pasażer, starszy mężczyzna z melonikiem, żegnał się z Maayą. Ta obowiązkowo pomachała mu ręką, po czym spojrzała na Ala i z dystansu około dziesięciu metrów pomachała również i jemu. Chłopiec zatrzymał się, lecz ona zamiast podbiec, odwróciła się i spokojnym krokiem poszła w przeciwną stronę. „Pewnie wraca do domu", pomyślał Al, a pod wpływem tej myśli ogarnął go nagle tak bolesny żal i tęsknota, że z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie wyrazić ich na głos. Chciał ją zawołać, lecz zaraz zrezygnował. Zamiast tego ponownie zaczął iść w stronę dziewczynki.

- Al, zaczekaj!

To był Ed. Stanął obok, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Daj jej spokój. To przecież nie ona. Wracajmy do pociągu.

- Dobrze wiem, że to nie ona – odparł Al. – Ale… ty nie rozumiesz…

Starszy brat westchnął ciężko. Przez chwilę stał tylko z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie i opuszczoną głową, jakby rozważając słowa, które zaraz miał wypowiedzieć.

- Al, oboje musimy się z tym pogodzić. Sam przecież widziałeś… co tam się stało. Co ten bydlak zrobił z Niną… i z jej psem. Nie możemy męczyć się absurdalną nadzieją. – Podniósł wzrok, lecz nawet nie próbował spojrzeć na oddalającą się sylwetkę dziewczynki. – Wiem, że chciałbyś…

- Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Może to było zbyt szorstkie, jednak Al nie panował już nad głosem. – No to wracajmy, skoro tak chcesz.

Minął brata, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Zdążył zauważyć majora Armstronga i strażnika idących w ich stronę… gdy nagle Ed złapał jego rękawicę.

- Spójrz tam!

Nie musiał pytać, gdzie. Z jednej z uliczek, które minęła Maaya, idąc wzdłuż torów, wyszła zakapturzona postać i teraz szybkim krokiem zbliżała się do dziewczynki. Zatrzymała ją i pochyliła się, najwyraźniej coś mówiąc. Bracia obserwowali tę scenę w milczeniu.

Z takiej odległości mogli jedynie wywnioskować, że nastąpiła burzliwa wymiana zdań. Maaya odsunęła się gwałtownie, a wtedy rozmówca pchnął ją na ścianę i zacisnął ręce na jej szyi.

- Widzisz to?! – wydusił z siebie Ed, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Lecz trwało to zaledwie chwilę.

Al odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, chcąc położyć ją na ramieniu brata, lecz zdołał jedynie musnąć palcami koniec jego płaszcza. Chłopak jak sprinter pomknął przed siebie, jednym susem pokonując kilka stopni dzielących peron od chodnika biegnącego między torami a ścianami budynków.

- Ed, zacze…

- HEJ, TYY! – ryknął Ed. Zakapturzona postać widząc go puściła Maayę i rzuciła się do ucieczki.

Al nie zwlekając również ruszył do biegu.

- Zaczekajcie, chłopcy! – usłyszał za sobą głos majora, który oczywiście zignorował. Teraz widział przed sobą tylko Maayę, skuloną pod ścianą. Z blaszanym łomotem opadł przed nią na kolana.

- Nic ci nie jest?!

- N-nie… - wyjąkała, trzymając się za gardło i drżąc na całym ciele.

Zamaskowany napastnik nie uciekł daleko. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej zatrzymał się i odwrócił, odrzucając kaptur. Krył się pod nim mężczyzna o długich, splątanych włosach i wychudzonej twarzy, której głębokie zmarszczki nadawały surowy wygląd.

Ed zatrzymał się, dysząc ciężko.

- Dlaczego ją skrzywdziłeś?! – warknął. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Dobra, wobec tego poddaj się w tej chwili! Nie masz dokąd uciec.

- Czyżby? – Mężczyzna ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem spojrzał na wylot uliczki po swojej lewej stronie.

Ed klasnął i padł na kolana, przykładając dłonie do płyt chodnika. Trysnęły błękitne iskry i jak po niewidzialnych przewodach pomknęły ku mężczyźnie, kreśląc wokół niego półokrąg. W ich miejscach płyty popękały i w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund pojawiła się ściana wysoka na trzy metry, całkowicie zasłaniająca drogę ucieczki w głąb miasteczka.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopaka ponuro.

- Transmutacja bez użycia kręgów, co? Imponujące. Jednak uważaj, dzieciaku; nie wiesz, kogo masz przed sobą.

- Dowiem się, jak tylko cię przesłucham. Masz pecha, właśnie zadarłeś z Państwowym Alchemikiem.

- Ach, państwowy… - Napastnik uśmiechnął się, lecz tym razem z tak głęboką pogardą i nienawiścią, aż ten widok zbił nieco Eda z tropu. – W takim razie…

Wyciągnął lewą rękę w bok i w jednej sekundzie dopadł ściany. Wokół jego dłoni nie strzeliły żadne iskry, natomiast wyładowania pojawiły się na ścianie obok chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i zobaczył coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby palce ogromnej, niewidzialnej ręki wbijały się w mur, zgarniając materiał i tworząc z niego kulę. Masa obróciła się w powietrzu, zgodnie z ruchem dłoni mężczyzny.

Ed zadziałał instynktownie. Klaśnięcie, ręce do podłoża – wszystko to wykonał tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił.

Ściana popękanego kamienia i utwardzonej ziemi wyrosła przed nim, by niemal natychmiast roztrzaskać się od potężnego uderzenia. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i skulił się, osłaniając głowę prawą ręką. Teraz tylko na nią mógł liczyć.

.

.

.

Major Armstrong właśnie dobiegał do Ala i Maayi, gdy powietrzem wstrząsnął silny wybuch. Starszy z Elriców zniknął w chmurze gruzu i pyłu.

- ED! – wrzasnął Al i zerwał się na równe nogi.

Sprawca całego zamieszania spokojnie czekał na efekt swoich działań. Gdy kurz nieco opadł, wyszczerzył triumfalnie zęby, widząc wroga powalonego i częściowo przysypanego ziemią. Nie zwlekając dłużej wysadził dziurę w barierze i pobiegł uliczką w głąb miasta.

Czekał zbyt długo. Ed ocknął się z głową tuż przy torach. Kaszląc i jęcząc z trudem dźwignął się na kolana i wtedy usłyszał drugi wybuch. Wszystko wokół było rozmazane, lecz zaraz zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

- Cholera – zaklął cicho, przyciskając rękaw płaszcza do czoła. Nie ma co, nieźle go ten drań załatwił…

- Ed, żyjesz?! – Zrozpaczony głos Ala natychmiast wyrwał go z odrętwienia.

- W porządku! – krzyknął, ocierając krew zalewającą oczy. – Al, biegnij za nim, szybko!

Wielki, ciemny kształt zamajaczył nad jego głową.

- Ale…

- Rusz się, bo ucieknie!

- Niedoczekanie! – Gromki głos majora potoczył się niczym grom po wzburzonym niebie, gdzieś ponad chmurami pyłu. – Wkrótce ten nieszczęśnik przekona się, co znaczy starcie z przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie sztuką walki rodziny Armstrong!

Al już pędził wąską uliczką, nie zważając na okropny hałas, jaki przy tym robił. Bał się, a tak wielki strach czuł po raz kolejny w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni. Widział krew na twarzy brata. Jednak zamiast być teraz przy nim, robił to, co konieczne. Choć doprawdy nie miał pojęcia, jak zdoła powstrzymać tak niebezpiecznego alchemika.

.

.

.

„Heh… dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu!", pomyślał z satysfakcją Arthur, spokojnym truchtem oddalając się od miejsca wybuchu. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na zaskoczonych przechodniów.

Dziś żaden pociąg nie dotrze do East City… a przynajmniej żaden mający na swojej trasie stację w Resembool. Prędko nie naprawią tak wielkich zniszczeń… chyba że napatoczy się jakiś wyjątkowo zdolny alchemik, ale cóż, jeden z takich właśnie dostał to, na co zasłużył i raczej nie w głowie mu teraz naprawianie torów.

Jedyny problem, że Maaya znów przeżyła… ale już niedługo…

.

.

.

Ed widział, jak major, strażnik i kilka innych osób znikają w dziurze. To go w jakiś sposób zirytowało; zebrał się w sobie i zaciskając zęby wstał, trzymając się za lewy bark. Na całe szczęście automail – metalowa proteza zastępująca jego prawą rękę – okazał się wciąż sprawny. Winry zabiłaby go bez litości, gdyby w zaledwie dzień po ukończeniu napraw jej nowo zaprojektowane dzieło doznało uszczerbku.

Rozejrzał się. Kurz niemal całkowicie opadł, teraz widział znacznie więcej. Na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu metrów wybuch dokonał ogromnych zniszczeń, gruz zasypał także tory. Niedaleko stał spory tłumek gorączkowo dyskutujących ludzi. O wyjeździe pociągu ze stacji nie mogło być, przynajmniej na razie, mowy.

Wtem spostrzegł Maayę stojącą przed tym tłumem. Dziewczynka ruszyła ku niemu, otwierając usta, zamierzając coś powiedzieć… lecz zatrzymała się, zmieszana widokiem wyrazu jego twarzy.

Odwrócił się i pobiegł, mijając dziurę wysadzoną przez zbiega. Kawałek dalej skręcił w głąb miasteczka, w jedną z ważniejszych dróg w Resembool. Próbował na razie zepchnąć poza świadomość tą dziwną, natrętnie ogarniającą go mieszaninę uczuć i skupić się na osiągnięciu wyznaczonego sobie celu. Musiał dotrzeć do pewnego miejsca szybciej niż ścigany szaleniec, szybciej nawet niż Al. Był pewien, że młodszy brat pomyślał lub pomyśli o tym samym, co on.

Armia dobiera sposób działania do zaistniałej sytuacji zgodnie z ustalonymi wcześniej „na spokojnie" procedurami. Major Armstrong, ich towarzysz w podróży i zarazem przedstawiciel wojska, choć był niewątpliwie osobą odważną i inteligentną, w kwestii przestrzegania wojskowych norm zachowywał sumienność. Zawsze priorytetem było jak najszybsze rozpoczęcie działań zgodnie z wytycznymi, zamiast chwila zastanowienia i opracowania bardziej nietypowego, lecz skuteczniejszego planu.

Ed nie mógł się mylić. Major wyśle tylu ludzi, ilu zdoła zebrać, w strategiczne punkty na obrzeżach miasta. Ścigany przestępca panoszy się jak u siebie, wygląda tez na to, że zna i drwi sobie z metod mundurowych; na pewno nie pozwoli się tak łatwo schwytać. Wybierze drogę ucieczki, o której pomyśli niewielu, może nawet nikt. „Drogę" nie mającą racji bytu na mapach miasta.

To wszystko było tylko niepotwierdzonymi podejrzeniami, lecz chłopak ufał sobie w tego typu osądach. Miał też niemal całkowitą pewność, że Al albo będzie podążał tuż za szaleńcem, albo wpadnie na podobny pomysł co on sam. W końcu byli przecież braćmi… jakby nie patrzeć.

.

.

.

Zbroja pozwalała Alowi poruszać się znacznie szybciej od zwykłego człowieka. Co prawda robił przy tym sporo hałasu, jednak tak długo, jak długo miał uciekiniera za sobą, nie przejmował się tym zbytnio.

Nieco wcześniej, gdy jeszcze ścigał zbiega, z daleka zobaczył, jak tamten nieoczekiwanie zmienia obrany kierunek ucieczki. Domyślił się, że mężczyzna zamierza wymknąć się z miasteczka „po płotkach". Na razie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, skąd ktoś taki zna tego rodzaju przejścia w ich rodzinnym, dotąd niezwykle spokojnym i sennym miasteczku; skupił się na wcieleniu swego planu w życie. Zamierzał zagrodzić cwaniakowi drogę ucieczki, musiał tylko dotrzeć w odpowiednie miejsce pierwszy. Do tego celu wykorzystał uliczki biegnące w pewnej odległości od strategicznej drogi; lecz i tak musiał w końcu ograniczyć bieg do ostrożnego truchtu – nie chciał nadmiernym hałasem spłoszyć przestępcy.

Z tego też względu zaczął obawiać się, że nie zdoła prześcignąć mężczyzny i cała pułapka spali na panewce. Dlatego wreszcie skręcił w alejkę zmierzającą do właściwej drogi. Gdy dotarł do ślepego zaułka – w przejściu postawiono wysoki, solidny, drewniany „płotek" – szybko wspiął się po schodach przeciwpożarowych na szczyt jednego z budynków i kuląc się przebiegł po dachu na odpowiednią stronę. Tam, ostrożnie wychylając się zza murka, mógł obserwować całkiem spory fragment ulicy, którą uciekał ścigany mężczyzna.

Nie widział go jeszcze. Cóż, istniała możliwość, że facet postanowił po raz kolejny zmienić kierunek ucieczki, lecz Al wolał założyć – przynajmniej na razie – że tak się nie stało. Widocznie nie dotarł on jeszcze do tego miejsca. Chłopiec już chciał odwrócić się, by zastawić gdzieś na dole pułapkę, lecz nagle zamarł.

Zobaczył Eda przeskakującego przez barierkę stojącą na strategicznej ulicy, po swojej lewej stronie.

Starszy brat szybkim truchtem przemierzył odcinek drogi i dopadł kolejnej przeszkody, nasłuchując przez dłuższą chwilę. Najwidoczniej nie usłyszał niczego niepokojącego, gdyż jak kot zwinnie wdrapał się na sam szczyt z zamiarem przeskoczenia na drugą stronę.

- Ed!

Chłopak zatrzymał się, rozglądając czujnie. Wreszcie spojrzał w górę i zauważył Ala. Najpierw przyłożył wskazujący palec do ust, potem machnął ręką. Al bez problemu zrozumiał przekaz. „Bądź cicho i idź za mną".

- Zaczekaj, do cholery!...

Nie powstrzymał go głośny szept młodszego brata. Zwinnie zeskoczył na dół i pognał przed siebie, szybko i bezszelestnie.

Al zaklął w duchu, zbiegając po schodach najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił. Ed jak zwykle postępował zbyt ryzykownie („jakim cudem trafił tu tak szybko?"), próbując może w ten sposób podreperować swój autorytet w oczach młodszego brata; kilka dni temu nie popisał się wytrwałością w walce. Totalny idiotyzm, przecież nie musiał udowadniać mu swojej przydatności! Ala przede wszystkim interesowało jego bezpieczeństwo. Teraz jednak, zamiast powstrzymać Eda, musiał podążyć za nim i dopilnować – w miarę możliwości – by nie spotkało go nic gorszego w nadchodzącym starciu.

.

.

.

Arthur mógł sobie z czystym sumieniem pogratulować sprytu.

Słusznie założył, że ścigający go ludzie najpierw spróbują zablokować najoczywistsze drogi wychodzące z miasta, po czym reszta ruszy penetrować drobniejsze uliczki i zakątki. Typowa strategia wobec zwykłego zbiega, jednak ON nie był zwykłym zbiegiem.

Nie przejmując się mijanymi świadkami jego ucieczki, nieoczekiwanie skręcił w jedno z mniejszych przejść. Wykorzystał najbliższą z dróg prowadzących prosto na obrzeża miasta. Przynajmniej jak dla kogo – niewielu mieszkańców traktowało te „drogi" jak zwyczajne uliczki; bardzo wąskie, poprzedzielane w wielu miejscach ścianami działowymi, były idealnym polem zabaw resemboolskich urwisów. Arthur dobrze pamiętał te beztroskie czasy.

Teraz truchtem przemierzał najszerszy odcinek takiej drogi. W szerokości przypominał on zwykłą dwupasmówkę. Przed sobą widział kolejną ścianę działową, do której kroczył niespiesznie, pewny swego zwycięstwa. Nikt nie widział jego tryumfu; wszelkie okna wychodzące na tę uliczkę (a nie było ich wiele) zabito deskami. Prosta i wręcz doskonała trasa ucieczki – bo kto by pomyślał, że taki przestępca jak on będzie skakał przez „płotki", zamiast wykorzystać możliwie najkrótszą drogę na wymknięcie się z miasteczka?

Nagle zatrzymał się, zaskoczony. Przed nim, na szczycie drewnianej ścianki pojawiła się postać, która zaraz zwinnie zeskoczyła na ziemię. Niski blondyn w czerwonym płaszczu i glanach, a więc dzieciak, który już raz stanął mu na drodze nie tak dawno temu.

Przed sobą miał małego alchemika, swoją niedoszłą ofiarę.

Edward dyszał ciężko, zmęczony długim pościgiem, lewą stronę jego twarzy pokrywała częściowo zaschnięta krew. Choć kolejne, świeże krople płynęły leniwie i skapywały z podbródka na nasączony kołnierz czarnej marynarki, a sklejone włosy przesłaniały mu widok, chłopak zdawał się nie dostrzegać tych niedogodności; zamiast tego łypał na wroga spode łba z żądzą mordu w złotobrązowych oczach.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

- Liczysz na powtórkę z rozrywki? Nietrudno będzie odgadnąć wynik kolejnego starcia, nie sądzisz?

- Nie bądź tego taki pewien – prychnął chłopak, szczerząc zęby w parodii uśmiechu. – Nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego o moich ukrytych zdolnościach.

- Jakich zdolnościach? – Arthur popatrzył na dzieciaka z autentycznym rozbawieniem. Przyjął postawę człowieka prowadzącego spokojną, towarzyską pogawędkę. – Jakimi to ukrytymi talentami może poszczycić się „wojskowy pies"? Poza alchemią wykorzystywaną przez Armię do niegodziwej walki ze słabszym wrogiem? Poza zdolnością do masowego mordowania niewinnych ludzi, w tym kobiet i dzieci?

Ed nie odpowiedział. Zaciskał pięści, próbując powstrzymać drżenie całego ciała, czuł też, jak nieznacznie chwieje się na nogach. Starał się zyskać nieco na czasie i nie prowokować mężczyzny do ataku, niestety rana, którą odniósł utrudniała mu dobre granie swojej roli. Liczył na pomoc Ala, lecz żeby była ona skuteczna, musiał jeszcze przez jakiś czas utrzymać delikwenta w miejscu.

Nagle jego wzrok padł na prawą dłoń Arthura, swobodnie opartą na biodrze.

- Mam na myśli artefakty wzmacniające umiejętności użytkownika – wyjaśnił, nieznacznie zbliżając się do przeciwnika, uważnie obserwując każdy jego ruch. – Kręgi transmutacyjne wyryte w skórze, na rękawicach, pierścieniach… lub sygnetach, takich jak twój. Ciekawi mnie, co to za alchemiczna formuła, której reakcja generuje się tak daleko poza obszarem zetknięcia kręgu z materią?

- Więc jednak istnieje coś, o czym Państwowy Alchemik nie ma pojęcia? – Arthur westchnął przesadnie, robiąc teatralną minę. – Wybacz, ale to mało odpowiednia sytuacja na udzielanie tego typu lekcji. Chyba że wolisz zajęcia praktyczne – mruknął, unosząc nieznacznie ręce. Z satysfakcją patrzył, jak młody alchemik błyskawicznie staje w pogotowiu, przyjmując klasyczną pozę do walki wręcz. – Możesz być spokojny… o ile pozwolisz mi spokojnie odejść. W takim wypadku nie zrobię ci nic złego.

Ed oczywiście nie uwierzył. Takich obietnic nie dotrzymuje ktoś, kto na widok Państwowego Alchemika wysadza połowę peronu w powietrze.

Nie ruszył się nawet, gdy mężczyzna podjął marsz w jego kierunku. Wiedział, że reakcja Ala jest kwestią kilku sekund.

Arthur zawahał się i zwolnił, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- Czekasz na kogoś? – mruknął. – Kto miałby…?

W tym momencie ściana po jego lewej stronie eksplodowała; materiał ją tworzący przesunął się i w kaskadzie jasnobłękitnych iskier otoczył zaskoczonego Arthura, zamykając go we wnętrzu wielkiego, kamiennego stożka. Cały proces wyglądał dość groteskowo; wystarczyła chwila, by budynek stracił jedną ze ścian, a jego część parterowa została odsłonięta na widok z ulicy. W pomieszczeniu przypominającym salon stał Al; w prawej rękawicy trzymał białą kredę, którą zwykle rysował kręgi transmutacyjne.

- To było zbyt lekkomyślne, bracie…

- KRYJ SIĘ! – ryknął Ed.

Nawet nie sprawdził, czy posłuchał – pchnięty instynktem, jednym susem dopadł ziemi, osłaniając głowę ramionami.

Szczerze mówiąc, oczekiwał czegoś więcej po młodszym bracie, choć z drugiej strony mógł się spodziewać takiego obrotu sprawy. Al zawsze był tym „łagodniejszym" z braci Elric, nawet podczas starć z wrogami. Nie oznaczało to, że nie potrafił przyłożyć, gdy było to konieczne – w fizycznych sparringach z Edem zawsze okazywał się lepszy – jednak starał się ograniczać okazywaną przemoc do niezbędnego minimum. Nigdy nie mieli z tego powodu poważniejszych problemów, jednak Ed nigdy też nie krył się z tym, że nie rozumie postawy młodszego brata. Gdy ktoś usiłuje cię zabić, proste jest to, że musisz odeprzeć atak możliwie jak najskuteczniej. W grę wchodzi twoje życie. Jeśli ktoś próbuje je odebrać, musi liczyć się z tym, że ofiara zrobi wszystko, aby przeżyć. Nie ma taryfy ulgowej dla napastnika.

Tak uważał Ed, jednak Al nie zmienił swego podejścia w tej kwestii. Tym razem również uznał, że nie należy iść na całość. Zamiast grzmotnąć faceta kamienną pięścią napędzaną mocą alchemii (a miał po temu idealną okazję!) wolał przymknąć drania w puszce, co prawda solidnie wykonanej, jednak zupełnie nieskutecznej wobec TAKIEGO przeciwnika.

Gdyby Ed miał wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zareagował tak szybko i gwałtownie, prawdopodobnie nie umiałby tego wyjaśnić. Nic nie zapowiadało rychłej katastrofy, mimo to bezbłędnie wyczuł jej nadejście. Być może była to kwestia doświadczenia; widział, z jaką łatwością mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na zniszczenie sporej części peronu i torów, nie przejmując się losem ewentualnych poszkodowanych. Z jaką łatwością przyszło mu rzucenie w, jakby nie patrzeć, dziecko kilkoma tonami gruzu. Przed oczami miał pogardliwy, pełen wyższości uśmieszek przestępcy; pamiętał sposób, w jaki tamten unosił ręce, gotowy do dokonania kolejnych zniszczeń. Był to człowiek dysponujący ogromną mocą; człowiek potrafiący zrobić wszystko. Gdy coś staje takiemu człowiekowi na przeszkodzie, można oczekiwać po nim – paradoksalnie - tylko jednego.

Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła powietrzem, niewyobrażalny huk walących się ścian budynków zagłuszył wszelkie inne dźwięki. Ed poczuł uderzenie wiatru i pyłu i mocniej przycisnął twarz do kamiennej płyty chodnika; ziemia pod nim drżała, wstrząsana uderzeniami opadającego gruzu. Sparaliżowany strachem, mógł jedynie osłaniać głowę i mieć nadzieję, że nie spadnie na niego nic ciężkiego. Czekał, zaciskając mocno szczęki i powieki, skupiony na swym nierównym, płytkim oddechu.

Około trzydziestu sekund później nie dało się już słyszeć niczego poza cichym wysypywaniem się drobnego gruzu i pyłu. Edward powoli otworzył oczy i ostrożnie uniósł głowę. Z niemałym trudem podniósł się na kolana.

- Jasna cholera… - wymamrotał, wciąż lekko oszołomiony niespodziewaną siłą wybuchu. Ulica zmieniła się nie do poznania; w promieniu kilkunastu metrów praktycznie przestała istnieć. Budynki stojące najbliżej epicentrum uległy częściowemu zawaleniu, a ich wnętrza zdemolowaniu. Ed przekonał się, że miał ogromne szczęście; siła eksplozji była zbyt wielka, lub on sam znajdował się zbyt blisko szaleńca – grunt, że obszar, na którym leżał, pozostał nienaruszony. Natomiast z drewnianej ścianki działowej, wcześniej stojącej kilka metrów za nim, nie zostało właściwie nic.

Sprawca katastrofy zniknął bez śladu.

Nagły lęk wstrząsnął Edem – ciszy nie przerywały żadne ludzkie krzyki, płacz czy jęki. Żadnego znaku życia ze strony poszkodowanych. Drżąc, spojrzał tam, gdzie jeszcze kilka chwil temu stał jego młodszy brat.

- … Al?...

I nagle…

- W porządku, Ed! Jestem tutaj!

Z kupy gruzowiska wyłoniła się wielka zbroja, teraz cała poobijana i pokiereszowana. Otrzepała się z osiadłego na niej pyłu, potem obróciła kilka razy w miejscu, jakby czegoś szukając. Jeszcze przez chwilę rozglądała się za hełmem, dzięki któremu dotąd z powodzeniem kryła przed światem pustkę w swoim przepastnym wnętrzu; w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i z chrzęstem i zgrzytem, szybkim krokiem podeszła do Eda.

- Chyba zgubiłem swoją głowę – mruknął Al.

- Zaraz ją znajdziemy. Trochę się potłukłeś… - zauważył starszy brat z nikłym uśmiechem.

- Spokojnie. Moja Pieczęć Krwi jest nienaruszona. Bardziej martwiłbym się twoim stanem…

- Ech, daj spokój… - machnął ręką, z wysiłkiem stając na nogi. Zachwiał się, lecz Al szybko uchronił go przed upadkiem. - My to mamy szczęście do wariatów, nie? Najpierw tydzień temu ten skurwiel Tucker, potem Ishvarczyk „Scar" mszczący się na każdym, kto nosi zegarek Państwowego Alchemika, a teraz kolejny Świr-Niszczyciel Wszystkiego, Co Popadnie…

Narzekał, lecz tak naprawdę czuł absurdalną, niewysłowioną ulgę. Al stał cały u jego boku i to liczyło się w pierwszej kolejności. Także upiorna cisza została złamana jak jakaś tajemnicza klątwa i teraz powietrze rozbrzmiewało głosami zdumionych i zrozpaczonych ludzi, wychodzących ostrożnie ze swych kryjówek na światło dzienne. Z jednej strony czyjeś krzyki, z drugiej płacz dziecka, w oddali wycie zbliżających się syren… To również w jakiś niepojęty sposób podnosiło na duchu.

Bracia w milczeniu patrzyli na skutki eksplozji wywołanej przez szalonego alchemika. Ed, wciąż trzymając się ramienia Ala, westchnął ciężko, przesadnie manifestując swoje rozgoryczenie.

- Rany, ale sajgon… Tyle sprzątania!...

C.D.N.


End file.
